Our February 14th
by Icame
Summary: Baekhyun is a teacher who has a relationship with one of his students, Chanyeol who also plays in the schools football team. Since the consequences they may get could be ugly if people found out about a "teacher and a student" having a very romantic relationship they hid their love each other at school. Until Chanyel decided to mess with Baekhyun.
**I'M SORRY FOR WRITING THIS REALLY. (Iknow they are real ppl, but it's exo next door but that's just my excuse oh well I posted this anyways x3)**

Today is valentine's day and Baekhyun was already in a bad mood. Since one of the teachers had quit so suddenly he had to work overtime. He knew that he will meet his boyfriend on the last lesson he held, but all the math tests on his desk had to be righted and wronged before he went home. Basically he could not get away from this situation. Baekhyun had promised his younger boyfriend that they would definitely go on a fancy dinner after school, but as it seems right now he was stuck with work ahead of him and the fancy dinner was not going to take place tonight. Half of him was ashamed and knew he would probably hurt his boyfriends feelings, but Baekhyun didn't want Chanyeol to go around all day believing that they would spend valentine's day together so he decided to text Chanyeol about the situation.

Baekhyun: Baby, I know that you have football practice right now and will probably see this later, but I can't make it today, too much work, I'm sorry and I love you, happy valentines day."

Chanyeol saw his phone vibrating and after they hit the showers he decided to check who it was that had sent him a message. A smile spread all over his face until he actually read the message.

"What?" he thought as his big smile faded away from his face.

Chanyeol felt a little bit heartbroken at the rash text message, he had look forward to this day so much, after all he was a sucker for holidays and for love in particular saw it all just disappearing. The way Baekhyun had spoken to him some days back ago about going and eating in a fancy restaurant and then maybe go and visit a hotel.

The dirty thoughts Baekhyun had whispered into his ears that night about wanting Chanyeol to fuck him until he didn't remember what day it was, heck the thoughts about doing so had made Chanyeol's dick twitch in excitement. Now nothing of that was going to happen, but since Chanyeol was angry and horny at the same time, he came up with the best idea ever.

Being the tease he so goddamn was this is probably going to end bad.

For Baekhyun that is.

If this plan was about to succeed Chanyeol had to skip class and that is just what happened. Since he had memorized his boyfriend's schedule he knew that he would have a short break before their lesson together. Chanyeol brought his backpack and went inside the classroom,

To see his boyfriend bending down to get some pencils that probably he dropped on the floor.

"Great view of you, your greeting me with" Chanyeol chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

Baekhyun did a fast turn and stood up choking on his words.

"Ahem, don't you have chemistry right now.. ?"

"I think I have all the chemistry I need right here" Chanyeol said moving closer to his boyfriend, trapping him with help from the desk behind him.

"Ch-hanyeol I have class soon a-and this It not a proper place to" When Chanyeol was seducing him, he couldn't speak properly or think properly. Then if Chanyeol touched him-

"It's just you and me here" Chanyeol grabbed his boyfriend's by the hip and his lips ghosted over Baekhyun's neck, touching slightly until they both were face to face. When Baekhyun felt his boyfriend's body pressing against him more he couldn't take it and kissed him. Wrong move.

Chanyeol kissed him back, slowly, making baekhyun open his mouth so their tongues could dance. If there was one thing Baekhyun hated it was things going too slow and his boyfriend knew just which buttons to push. The older felt his cock grow bigger when he heard Chanyeol moan in their kiss and with help from the younger he now placed his butt on the desk, spreading his legs.

"Eager as always" Chanyeol said as he pulled away from the kiss looking down at the rising member between Baekhyun's legs.

"J-just get it over with" Baekhyun said looking down in an embarrassment.

"You wish" chanyeol whispered with his dark sexy voice. He laid on top of his boyfriend, attacking his neck with kisses making Baekhyun lose his own tie.

"chanyeol hurry we w-won't make it in time"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he started to stroke the man under him. Baekhyun must have missed him, he was already fully hard and Chanyeol hadn't even been doing all he wanted to jet. Chanyeol loosed his belt and Baekhyun tried to shamelessly lifts his underwear in an attempt to make Chanyeol touch him.

"Tsk Bakkie baby, taking work before me" Chanyeol said stroking him faster outside his underwear.

"Ah!- Chanyeol" Baekhyun tried to lift his hips up to get more friction but the younger held a strong grip on his hip.

"Someone didn't learn manners and I thought I was the student" chanyeol said teasingly ghosting his hand on the waistband of his boyfriend underwear.

"C-chanyeol s-stop teasing! I can't"

Chanyeol removed his hand and grinded his whole body against the smaller feeling their cocks indirectly touch making Baekhyun moan.

"ARH! Ch-chanyeol! Ahh, fuck me Please! Fuck class I don't care! he grabbed the younger's shoulders and with needy eyes whispering "I want your big cock inside of me"!

"That's what I wanted to hear baby" Chanyeol said smirking. He jumped of his boyfriend to lock the classroom door and put up his lazily made sign

"Occupied. class is down the other hall" he had tried to copy his boyfriend's hand writing. After he was done he went back to Baekhyun who had removed his pants and was stroking himself. Baekhyun let out a squeak when Chanyeol roughly ripped off is shirt and slapped away his hand.

"Don't touch yourself" his voice was full of command and Baekhyun did as he was told.

"You know how bad you have been Baekhyun"

When baekhyun saw that he was waiting for an answer he nodded quickly and tried to get some friction again but later regretting it when he heard Chanyeol's words

"Since you are always in a hurry I will take it slow, making you come without entering you"

"No do-"

Baekhyun got interrupted by chanyeol starting to lick his left pink nipple and rubbing his thumb over the other one. When he bite down Baekhyun whole body tensed upwards, he needed more, so much more. Right now.

"Please Chanyeol!"

Hearing no answer from the younger he said something he never thought he would in his entire life

"Please..AHHH...daddy!"

Chanyeol went up from his chest and stared at the boy.

"What did you just say?"

Baekhyun saw how dark Chanyeol's eyes had gotten, so after hesitating at first he finally said

"T-touch me...daddy"

Chanyeol could've sworn he almost exploded his load in his pants right there. He had seen Baekhyun needy had heard him begging but never like this, he looked at the older, saw how much he struggled from not touching himself, saw the painfully hard cock touching his belly, the abusively pink hard nipples and the small tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

And all because of Chanyeol.

He kicked of his pants and boxers revealing his big cock as he said slowly

"Baekhyun...

You should see yourself right now….you're so fucking hot...So fucking sexy"

Baekhyun smiled and painted heavenly, when Chanyeol using swear words during sex was a big turn on, to be more frankly Park Chanyeol's whole existence was a turn on. His taller boyfriend slowly removed Baekhyun's boxers and saw something that spread a smug smile over his face.

"You came didn't you.."

"S-shut up…"

Chanyeol who had thought about leaving his boyfriend like this undone changed his mind.

"Sit up" he whispered as he moved so Baekhyun's dangling legs were in front of him.

Baekhyun looked up and tilted his head at the side as he made eye contact with chanyeol. Even if Chanyeol was the dominant in their relationship seeing Baekhyun smile always made his heart weak.

"What do you want me to do sweetie?"

Baekhyun pouted his lips cutely, dangling his legs and answered after he had licked his lips

"Blow me"

"As you wish Mr Byun"

Chanyeol started with kissing the tip followed by licking from the base and up, then he started sucking the olders cock, tasting the precum. Baekhyun watched how his boyfriend's head went up and down and all the pleasure he was receiving was overwhelming.

"Ch-chanyeol I'm gonna c-"

Chanyeol removed his mouth and turned the older so his naked ass was facing him

"Spread your legs a little"

Baekhyun did as he was told and then felt a two slim long fingers first slowly, later aggressively stretching him.

"AHHH! AHHH, Ch-hanyeol"

Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun liked the pain but still never went to rough, he didn't like to hurt the smaller..only leave some red marks here and there.

His own cock was heavy and he placed the tip in front off Baekhyun's hole.

"Happy Valentines day" he said huskily and without warning he showed his whole length inside Baekhyun.

"AHHH MHHF" Baekhyun moaned out loud and feeling his boyfriend's cock inside of him drove him crazy. Chanyeol started thrusting faster, grabbing Baekhyun's hips to go in deeper

"Right there- ah fuck chan- AHH plea- harder..ahh faster," Baekhyun was on his way to euphoria.

He couldn't speak clearly, all the pleasure he had been dying for to get before was taking over his mind and body all he could think of was chanyeol pounding into him

He felt close.

"What day is it?" Chanyeol said gasping at every word.

"H-how should I know!? Ahh! I'm going to-"

Baekhyun came all over the side of the desk and on himself when Chanyeol had almost abusively hit his prostate three times he came too outside of Baekhyun, painting his ass white.

Chanyeol then sat down on the floor as Baekhyun turned to face him, standing up leaning on the back of his elbows.

"Was it really necessary?" baekhyun said a bit annoyed when he felt the cum drip from his ass down to the floor.

Chanyeol laughed and stood up, struggling his shoulders

"I couldn't resist "

" hah I know " Baekhyun said smiling before they shared a kiss.

The next day all the teachers had a meeting to attend discussing about some student complaining about two other students having intercorse in room 16. All Baekhyun could do was trying to listen carefully as he felt the shame creeping up on him.

"Chanyeol will laugh his ears off when I tell him" Baekhyun thought as he grabbed his bag to go and teach another class.


End file.
